


The Case Files Of A. Ham and T. Jeff

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Detective AU, Detective Alexander, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Uneasy Friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Detective Laurens’ departure from the police department, Alexander and Thomas are forced into an uneasy partnership, and with a new case on the horizon, the boys prove that police work is no place for feelings.





	The Case Files Of A. Ham and T. Jeff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’ve decided to try my hand at a longer length fic, and it’s gonna be hard, but I’ll try! Please enjoy the read!
> 
> -Cactus

Police Detective Hamilton sat in his office, scanning the case file his partner, Laurens, and he had just wrote, finally tying together the loose ends of a long investigation, that he had been scared would fall cold, but his reputation stayed true, and he had never let a case go cold. 

He spun around in his wheelie chair, and slid the file into his cabinet, when Laurens walked into the room, as well as the Commander in Chief, George Washington, with a remorseful face.

“Good evening, John, Chief Washington,” he nodded as the two men took up the chairs before his desk, “To what do I own the honour of you in my office?” 

“Alex, don’t.” John said, his eyes not meeting Alexander’s.

“Ok. I’ll stop joking, but honestly, why are you here?” He asked, chuckling slightly.

“I’m resigning, Alex.” John said starkly, “I’ve been transferred out of state, I’m leaving in six months.” 

“Oh. Right. That’s good... right? You wanted to go?” Alex stammered. He couldn’t quite believe it; John and he had been partners since he joined the department.

“No, but it’s what’s best Alex.” John spoke apologetically, “Washington’s here to tell you about your new partner.”

“Yes, Detective Hamilton, I’m here to do just that, and I’ll put it simply: Jefferson is your new partner. Good day, gentlemen.” 

“But-Wait-What? Jefferson? I would have anyone but Jefferson? I’d rather work with Burr or Madison!” Alex spluttered, angrily glaring at Washington’s back as he left the office.

He smiled at John, sincerely, because he’s genuinely proud of his best friend. “Good luck, John, and remember to call!”

“Thank you, Alexander.”

As John left his office, Alex began to collect his belongings, popping them in his computer bag, before logging off his computer, grabbing his coat, and leaving the office.

He locked his office door, and walked through the halls to the staff room, and waved bye to Angelica, his friend, and the last person still at work, due to a big narcotics bust she was involved in, and she briefly waved began, but immediately went back to work. 

He left the lobby, and went to his car. The black Range Rover, flashed its lights, before he climbed in and drove back to his shared apartment.

— — — —

“Alexander! You are late home, no?” Lafayette shouted from the living room, and all Alex could do was kick off his shoes and shrug off his coat, before walking casually into the room. 

Peggy and Laf were sat on the sofa watching a re-run of drag race on their television, and Alex was happy to sit and watch with them.

After a while Peggy broke the silence.

“Eliza called for you today. Says it’s about Philip.” 

“She doesn’t want me to have custody, so what does it matter?” He replied, deadpan.

“Alexander, may I ask what you did to Elizabeth?” Lafayette asked.

“We were engaged, and then we had Philip, and then I had my big fat fabulous bi awakening, and Eliza thought she was a beard and left.”

“Ahaha! The bisexual awakening! I remember! That was a wonderful time, when one of my closest friends became himself!” Lafayette said, bubbly as ever.

“How was work, Alex?” Peggy asked, muting the television.

“John is moving, and I have Jeffershit as a new partner..” he moaned theatrically, falling onto Lafayette’s lap.

“Oh, Thomas! He is also a good friend of mine, Alexander! You should attempt to get along, for me!” Laf laughed out, rubbing Alex’s back all the while. 

Alex couldn’t make predictions about the future, but he knew it would be hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as useful pointers to writing longer fics!
> 
> Again, thank you
> 
>  
> 
> Xxxxxx


End file.
